The Spelling Error
by FurtherClouds
Summary: Naruto, a neglected child, has vindictive feelings on the world around himself. What will he do when the Death Note is bestowed before him? [Naruto!Genius] [Naruto!DeathNote] [Naruto!Manipulative]


**The spelling error**

Chapter One: "Challenge Initiated"

The tides of white clouds shifted visibly in the air as a breathtaking view of the most ominous light in the universe peeled through the clouds like a surfboard in the waves of an ocean. As the intangible light from the sky buried itself into the minds of millions, a pair of dark eyes sprang open. The eyes reflected an almost seemingly eerie and breathtaking portrait of deceiving and fake ambitions that leaked honey like the lies they held. This figure elegantly zipped his eyes towards his family with a look of darkness etched into his soul. This family he was looking at was the ideal picture of a true family, well it would be if he wasn't excluded.

"Alright, I finally got it! Did you see me do it, daddy?" the redheaded girl asked her dad who had very spiky blonde hair.

"Yes Naruko, you did it perfectly. I'm very proud of you," the blond haired male praised as a female with blood red hair came walking over to them. If you compared Naruko and the newly introduced redhead to one another, you would say they looked exactly alike. The only differences between the two of them is that Naruko is much smaller, that and she is not as developed as the other red-haired figure. This other red-haired figure is also known as Naruko's mother.

She walked over to the blond haired man and Naruko and hugged them both. They all smiled while Naruko giggled happily.

"You two want to go get some ramen?" asked the grown red haired women. This got a yell of approval from Naruko and a sigh from the blonde haired man.

"Do we have too? We always eat ramen," stated the blonde haired man disappointingly.

"Minato, you are going to eat ramen if you like it or not. You just don't understand the divine taste of ramen like me and Naruko do, right honey?" asked the red-haired women.

"Yes, mommy. Ramen is the best!" yelled Naruko with a face that spilled joy and happiness.

"Alright Kushina, but let me get my Kage coat before we leave," said Minato to the now named Kushina.

"Hurry up daddy, I want ramen!" yelled Naruko with a cute pouty face.

"I will be quick darling," said Minato while teleporting in the house by using his Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). Five seconds later, he reappeared in a yellow flash with his coat on.

Naruko jumped up in joy while she clung on to her parent's arms.

'Life sure is easy-going at the moment.' thought Minato while walking off with his wife and daughter. What they failed to notice was a blonde haired boy that was the same age as the girl that just left; he had one vibrant blue eye like his 'father' and one dark chocolate brown eye. He usually tends to put an eye contact around the blue eye because he doesn't like bright colors. That and he doesn't want to look like his family. This boy has blonde spiky hair like his 'father' but without the two bangs on each side. His face is completely smooth unlike the girl that just left that had three whisker marks on each cheek. This boy is Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he is also the container for the Kyuubi's soul. If you looked at his face carefully enough, you would be able to see his dark eyes that spoke many nightmares and a fake gentle smile that could fake anyone. Even the Hokage, who is his father, fell right into his trap. Naruto hates his family for many reasons but he doesn't let that get to him. The only time he ever shows his face around the house, anyhow, is during breakfast and dinner. He tried to get closer to his godparents and Kakashi but they ignored him for his sister.

* * *

 **Flashback (3 years ago) ~**

* * *

Naruto, who at the moment was four, was walking inside his family's huge mansion. He would have been walking around the village but most of the village just ignored him or hated him. Sometimes, he would get chased and beaten by the villagers but that was rare because he never went into the village. He continued to walk around the mansion but then he heard voices around the corner. He quickly ran to a hiding place and watched as a guy with white hair and his father walked past him. They stopped suddenly and leaned against the wall opposite from him.

"What did you want to talk about Jiraiya-sensei?" asked a very confused Minato.

"I have urgent news Minato. It seems that the elder toad has another prophecy," said the now named Jiraiya.

Minato looked at Jiraiya with a shocked expression as he wondered what it could be. Naruto quietly moved into his hiding spot more as he listened intently.

"There is a new prophecy? It has been a while since there was a new one, what is it sensei?" asked Minato curiously.

"The prophecy said a child with a great burden will bring an era of shining light or an era of narcissistic dictatorship over all lands. I believe this individual is Naruko," stated Jiraiya seriously.

"It has to be Naruko because Naruto possesses that problem," said Minato seriously.

'Problem?' thought Naruto in confusion.

"Exactly. If he can't mold or use chakra then how can he be the child of prophecy? It is simply ludicrous," said Jiraiya while accidentally taking the light away from Naruto's heart.

'I may be young but I already had a feeling I couldn't use this chakra energy already. I tried to use it once and I felt a lot of pain swell in my chest. There is a thing I am confused about, however. I am confused as to why no one has told me I can't use chakra.' thought the young Naruto with a frown.

"It is probably best to train Naruko alone. As for Naruto, we should just let him live his life as a civilian. This will keep Kushina and Naruko happy because they will know he is safe," proposed Minato.

'W-what?' thought Naruto while he felt a great force of sadness rain into him.

"Good thinking Minato. Exactly what I would expect from you. So, when are you going to start her training?" asked Jiraiya curiously.

"I will probably start her training in a year or two. She is still young," answered Minato with a smile. Jiraiya looked out the window with a gentle expression as Naruto accidentally made a sound with his foot. Minato, without hesitation, looked around himself with sharp eyes. He saw nothing.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, did you hear that noise?" asked a confused Minato as he looked at Jiraiya.

"You are hearing things Minato... nevertheless, it looks like it is time for me leave. Time to go do some research. Bye bye," stated Jiraiya while hopping out of the window and running towards the women's hot springs.

"Same old sensei. Well, I should go tell Kushina the good news," Minato said to himself while walking off.

* * *

 **End of FlashBack ~**

* * *

Naruto merely looked on as his family left to go get ramen. He sighed ever so softly as he calmly walked into the house. He made his way through the mansion and towards his room. Once he entered his room, he laid down on his bed; turning his body so he was facing the left side of his room. He closed his eyes gently as he softly reopened them a few minutes later. When he reopened his eyes, he was met with the sight of books. The books he saw ranged from world affairs all the way to mathematics. Naruto has always been drawn to books and topics that were interesting and complex. It was probably because he soaked the information out of the books like a sponge would water. He was naturally gifted in a sense. No one knew this except for himself, however, as he narrowed his eyes at the myriad about of books in front of himself. The reason he did this was so he could spot out the more intriguing and worthwhile books. The books he determined that would be worth his attention were books based on kenjustu, poisons, training tactics, and some other junk he spotted out. Without a second thought, he leaned back so he was facing the front of his room. Almost instantaneously, a light and calming breeze whistled through his window as it brushed up against his smooth skin. This made him ponder some things to himself.

'Why are delicate things existent, such as the wind and clouds, when there is vile and pathetic trash covering the rest of the world?' Naruto questioned to himself. A few seconds after thinking that, he vigorously shook his head to get himself off that topic. He knew there were more important matters to think about so he pushed that topic to the back of his head. He looked towards the front of his room as he looked at his desk. The desk looked entirely new as it carried books on each side of the desk. Surprisingly, he already finished all the books; he just liked to keep them there for display. He didn't know who he left them out on display for, however, he still did it. His eyes swiftly gazed down on the drawers that were underneath the stacked pile of books. Each drawer required a key to get into them which was good, however, someone could easily get in if they decided to destroy the desk. Naruto chuckled softly as he thought about the desk.

"It's outrageousness that my repulsive and cowardly family have never gotten me a single thing in my life. All the objects in this room belong to me," whispered Naruto to himself as he thought about all of his birthday's. They were all forgotten. An uncontrollable amount of rage suddenly sprouted from himself as he stood up in an attempt to calm himself down. His rage bubbled until it vanished like a wisp in the sky. He sighed as he walked over to his desk; taking a seat as soon as he got there.

'Due to some of my tampering, I have made it so that I can join the academy with Naruko tomorrow. Unquestionable actions will most likely occur against my favor, however, that won't stop me.' Naruto thought with an earnest tone as some arrogance leaked from his lips.

His eyes sprung towards the middle of his desk; he instantly took notice to the computer and tv that were nested gently against the surface.

'I am still surprised that the land of snow could build such equipment.' thought Naruto with some genuine shock. He stretched his arm forward; clicking the ON button gently. After an adequate amount of time, the log on page appeared. He eagerly typed in his username and password as it brought him to the desktop.

His background on the desktop was just the picture that came with the computer. It was an illuminating moon that shined down upon a sparkling blue lake. He swiftly started to type on his computer tenaciously as his upbeat pace got him to where he wanted himself to be almost instantly. It was on a page that showed twenty moving pictures which were back to back. From just one glance, anyone could tell what this was. They were surveillance cameras. He installed them secretly throughout the village for many purposes. His sole purpose was so he could watch his family. That wasn't his only reason, however. He also uses the cameras to watch high ranking shinobi. An example of somebody would be Kakashi.

"I am sincerely shocked that nobody has found any of the cameras. Especially the Anbu. Once again, it would appear as if no one does their job," stated Naruto with some humor in his voice. His eyes gazed over to the seventh camera. This camera showed his 'family' at Ichiraku's. They were laughing innocently as they ate their ramen together. Naruto sneered at the sight.

"Naruko, can't you wait for your first day at the Academy?" Kushina asked with an animated voice.

"Yeess! I can't wait to go to the academy so I can make more friends and become the best ninja ever," Naruko optimistically stated with a grin.

"That sounds like a wonderful reason to become a ninja. I am proud of you Naruko," stated a smiling Minato. Naruko looked at Minato with an enthusiastic smile, she suddenly remembered something when she looked at his blonde hair.

"Will Naruto be going to the academy too, daddy?" Naruko asked with a frown. Minato was smiling until he heard that. His smile morphed into a crooked frown as he felt his heart melt.

'I forgot about Naruto! Damn! I should add him to the roster for Naruko's sake. As soon as he messes up though, I will drag him out. He simply can't be a ninja without having chakra. He will get killed if I let him stay too long,' thought Minato with a frown. Kushina, on the other hand, was severely shocked. She had totally forgotten about Naruto.

'We can make it up to him by training him how to use a sword.' thought Kushina slyly. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have the knowledge about Naruto's life. If she did, she would already know that he is an expert with a sword. However, she didn't know that. With that in mind, Kushina looked over at Minato. Minato now felt pressured.

"Of course Naruto is joining the academy with you," answered Minato calmly. A spontaneous smirk spawned itself onto Naruto's face.

'I wish I could've heard Minato's and Kushina's thoughts. It would've given me quite the laugh.' thought Naruto humorously as he already had a feeling of what they were thinking. With one last glance, he turned his computer off. He gracefully turned his head towards his tv as he reached forward to turn the power on. With a soft touch, he pushed the ON button.

". . recently there have been a bunch of cynical deaths located in the Shinjuku sector of the fire country. The deaths were all related in one way. They all died by having their hearts ripped out of their chests. Symbols were written on the victim's bodies as well. We won't show pictures to the public because it is too graphic but be on alert. If you know who the culprit is then report it to the higher ups. Als-" came from the tv until Naruto turned it off.

'Like I was saying earlier, nothing but vile trash lays on this earth. That was only a mere example.' thought Naruto with an astonishing amount of hate. He stood up with an assuring level of elegance as he walked over to his window. His eyes drifted down his window as he looked at the beautiful sight before himself. What laid before his ever watching eyes was a little pond that was surrounded by many flowers. It was a divine picture to see. Unfortunately, like any good thing in life, it only lasts for a short period of time. With that thought in mind, Naruto turned around and walked out of his room. His posture was calm and graceful, his eyes were sharp and aware of every movement around himself. It was all to be expected as well. After all, his IQ is a steady 280. That would make him the smartest man in the world at the moment... unless there were other people he didn't know about it. He knew every little fact about the Nara's and he wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He hurried down the stairs as he went right out the front door. He approached the gate that kept anyone who didn't have Namizake or Uzumaki blood out as he sliced his thumb. He pushed his bloody thumb against the seal as the gate autonomously opened.

'I will need some new clothing for the Academy tomorrow. Always make a good first impression.' thought Naruto calmly as he started to walk to the clothing store. The clothing store was located in the red light sector of Konoha. It wasn't that far. He ignored the regular persistent glares from the villagers as he continued to walk. It took him no longer than ten minutes to get to the store as he looked up at the store's sign. On the sign, it read: "Echigoya." He pulled his attention away from the sign as he silently walked inside the store. The owner gave a dangerous glare which he just shrugged off. After a few minutes of exploring the store, he found what he was looking for. The outfit he found consisted of a white dress shirt with a light brown dress coat around it. To finish the top of the outfit off, he got a red tie. The bottom half of his outfit consisted of a pair of light brown dress pants with white socks. To finish the bottom side off, he got a pair of black shoes. That is all for that outfit, although, he did pick some other outfits as well, they are to be told at another time, however. For now, he walked up to the counter and placed his clothes on it. The worker remained silent while checking his stuff out. They had no reason to say anything, so why should they? With that being said, Naruto gave the worker his money as he walked away with his new clothes.

'Do I need anything else? Some new books would be great. I'll just take some from the library at home.' proposed Naruto calmly as he started to walk to the Namikaze estate. It took him exactly ten minutes to get back to the Namikaze Estate as he wiped his bloody finger on the seal once more. The gate conscientiously opened at the hint of blood as he swiftly walked in. He wasted no time as he quickly walked towards his room with the intent to not attract anyone's attention. He was successful in his plan as he placed his clothes down on his bed. He breathed in gently as he turned around. His next destination was the library. Once again, he started to walk. In the midst of walking, he glanced out the window; noticing it was becoming rather dark outside. A pure wisp like breeze ambushed his body as he ignored it while walking a bit faster. He eventually made it to his family's library, pushing the huge door open so he could walk in. Every time he came in this room, he was always amazed by how a small vicinity like this could hold thousands of books. It was truly astonishing. In a quick amount of time, he deduced and analyzed what books he would like. Naruto, with no hesitation, trailed through all the sections in an instant; coming out of his search with seven new books in hand. He gave a satisfied smirk before exited the library.

'Dinner will most likely be constructive in the sense that they will bother me with an onslaught of questions. Clarity is what they wish to have but that clarity will be wrapped in obscurity.' Naruto thought with sharp eyes, dropping his books off in his room.

'Naruko is a different case.' Naruto thought calmly while walking off towards the dining room. He vividly could hear chattering in the dining room which meant his family was already there. He sighed in apprehension as he entered the room. He caught his family staring at him with exhilarating smiles as he felt his heart ripple in disgust. He elegantly sat down at the table as he awaited the condemning conversation.

"Naruto," Minato stated instantly. Naruto looked up at Minato with a feigned smile.

"Yes, father?" Naruto asked with perplexed innocence.

"Make sure you get some good sleep tonight, you'll be entering the Academy with your sister tomorrow," Minato softly stated as he stressed his words. Naruto merely nodded his head as he started to eat his dinner. Seeing that Naruto started to eat, everyone else quickly followed.

"So, how was your day honey?" Kushina asked with an uncomfortable gaze. Naruto's eyes widened for a split second before receding back to darkness.

"My day? I would have to say it was decent," answered Naruto with fake warmth in his voice. Minato and Kushina felt a massive amount of dread fill their being when they heard Naruto talk. They dismissed the feeling as they continued to eat. Naruko kept squirming as she stared at Naruto. Naruto caught onto this instantly as he felt irritated.

"Naruko, do you have something on your mind? You keep looking at me so I am assuming you do," Naruto asked kindly to make it appear as if he genuinely cared. She jumped slightly when she heard him talk to her. She blushed softly.

"Onii-san, I just wanted to say that I can't wait for the Academy. Especially because you will be attending too. If you ever want, I can show you a few things Onii-san," Naruko proposed shyly as she attempted to get closer to her brother. An aura of numbness clouded Naruto's heart as he stared at her.

'As I thought, Kushina and Minato kept my secret hidden from Naruko. Rather indulgent.' Naruto coolly thought.

"I can't wait to attend the Academy too. Unfortunately, I will pass on your proposition," Naruto answered quickly. Naruto ominously glanced at his parents as he noticed the expression of worry evaporate from their faces.

"Why not?" Naruko asked with a slight frown. Naruto smiled carefully.

"Maybe later in time. For now, I will pass. I am rather busy," answered Naruto efficiently as he stared at Naruko. She blushed a bit more while nodding her head.

'What could Naruto be busy with?' Minato thought to himself as he stared at Naruto.

"What are you busy with?" Minato asked daringly. Naruto glanced at Minato as a spur of red illuminated from his eye translucently.

"I am busy with many things. Perhaps I will show you sometime," Naruto answered cryptically, finishing his dinner while doing so. He stood up as he walked up to the sink.

"I could clean your dish if you want me to, honey," Kushina suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you for your offer mother, however, I have cleaned my own dishes for the longest time. I will decline your kind proposition ever so gracefully," answered Naruto with some coldness. She frowned sadly as Naruto finished cleaning his dish. As soon as he was donecleaning, he walked away from the dining room. As expected, he hurried right back to his room. He eagerly plummeted himself on to his bed as he stared outside his window. The moon, which was full, glistened down on his shadowed face as he watched the sparkling stars dance in the black abyss of a sky. The way the stars danced like beacons made him believe there was some hope for humanity. The sensation of being tired rustled his entire being as he laid back disoriented. The blackness of his room made his eyes quiver shut as he listened to the peaceful sound of grasshopper's chirping. The dimension of sleep carried Naruto into the next day.

* * *

 **Timeskip (Next Day) ~**

* * *

The bright rising sun woke Naruto out of his slumber as he stretched nonchalantly. He rubbed his eyes to get the dreary feeling of tiredness out of his system as he walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. In a quick manner, he unclothed himself as he got into the shower. The shower was seven minutes long. Exactly as long as he deduced it would be. As soon as he was done with his shower, he dried off and got changed into his new clothing. The new clothing felt and looked amazing on him. He smirked calmly as he looked down at his watch.

'It is currently six forty-five. The Academy doesn't start until eight so I have a bit of extra time before I have to leave. With this extra time, I will go on my computer to check a few important things out.' Naruto prioritized to himself as he relocated himself in his chair.

His autumn chocolate eyes gazed over the computer's screen after he turned his computer on. He compulsively started to type on a black screen. On that black screen, many letters and codes came popping up rapidly until a password section came up.

'Bingo. It would appear even hacking someone with the rank Hokage isn't difficult.' Naruto thought with a delighted smirk as he typed in the password. As soon as he typed in the password, a page full of pictures and names came up rolling up.

'The list of all Shinobi in the fire country lay on this list. I would say that is rather useful.' Naruto thought with a relaxed posture as he placed his hand on his cheek boredly. Just as he was getting relaxed, a few loud knocks came thumping from his door. His eyes widened shamefully as he swiftly shut down his computer. He turned towards his door with malicious thoughts as he was able to calm himself down a few seconds later. He got up suddenly as he walked over to his door; opening it as soon as he reached it. Behind the door was his mother and father.

'That could have been close.' Naruto thought whilst scanning his parents over with a skeptical look.

"Do you need something?" Naruto asked while walking back into his room. They were about to answer until their throats clogged up from the sight of his room.

'Did he buy all this stuff?' Minato thought with a guilty tone.

'How could I? I forgot my baby's birthdays.' Kushina thought with a saddened expression. Her chest tightened up from the building guilt. Minato snapped out of his shock as he looked at Naruto.

"We were curious if you wanted to walk with us to the Academy," Minato proposed solemnly. Naruto looked at him with a cryptic stare as he closed his eyes in thought. No more than a few seconds later, Naruto reopened his eyes.

"Thank you for proposing such a thing but I will be fine walking by myself," Naruto answered dryly as he looked at them.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Actually, there is one more thing. Your mother and I were discussing your training. We would like to train you because you are joining the Academy. We will have to start with the basi-" started Minato until Naruto cut in. Naruko showed up just in time to see what was going on.

"I am afraid not. I will forfeit that training for my own. I do thank you, however," stated Naruto with feigned warmth. His answer took all three of them by utter surprise. Naruko merely frowned.

"Surely you jest. Don't you want to be as strong as your mother and me?" questioned Minato with a shocked tone.

"Of course I want to be as strong as you two. I will obtain such strength through my own achievements though," stated a confident Naruto.

"I see. If you change your mind, you can always ask us. Enough of that though. Are you sure you don't want to walk with us?" Minato considerately asked. Naruko felt hope bubble in her heart until-

"I am fine. Truly. I know how to walk myself," Naruto stated with an almost cold tone. The hope in Naruko's heart instantly shattered as she frowned.

"Alright, Naruto. We will meet you there then," stated Minato as he turned around and left. As soon as Minato was gone for good, Naruto walked back in his room to make sure he didn't forget anything.

'I should probably bring a pen.' thought Naruto as he swiftly plucked a pen and a book from his desk. He once again exited his room as he made sure to lock his door.

'That is all I need.' thought Naruto cautiously.

* * *

 **Front of Academy ~**

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Academy just in time to see all the kids entering the building. He grimaced at the sight; spotting out many odd looking figures while doing so. He shook his head mentally as he walked into the school. The first thing he noticed when he entered the building was four lines.

'Each line must be here to circulate the flow of students to their respected classes.' Naruto calculated smartly as he walked into the first line. A solid five minutes sizzled away until his turn was recognized.

"What is your name?" asked the bored looking Chūnin.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto," stated Naruto with a calm tone as his eyes narrowed softly.

"Huh?" mumbled the Chūnin to himself as he looked down at the figure before himself. The Chūnin's eyes widened when he saw the blonde spiky hair.

'There is another Namikaze?! What?' questioned the Chūnin in shock as he looked over his papers.

"I see. You are assigned to the advanced classes. The class number is 3-3," stated the Chūnin who was still shocked. Naruto kept silent as he headed off towards his assigned room. Unfortunately for him, the bell was just rung.

'What? Why did the bell ring so early?' Naruto questioned with a sigh as he remembered he was the last entity in line. He walked a bit faster as he eventually found the room he was supposed to be in. With utmost gentleness, he knocked on the door. Instantaneously, all the noise from the other side of the door went completely void.

'Somebody must've come late. How pathetic.' thought a certain black haired Uchiha.

'...' silently thought a hooded figure.

'Oh great! Another weakling. Surely he can't stand up to my alpha senses.' thought the brown haired kid.

'Oniisan?' thought a hopeful red haired girl. The teacher shook his head disappointingly as he walked over to the door. The teacher opened the door as he saw a blonde haired kid.

"Please don't make this a habit. By the way, I am your teacher, Iruka," stated Iruka with a gentle smile. Naruto nodded his head calmly.

"Alright, you can come in. Don't forget to introduce yourself to the class," Iruka stated as he allowed for Naruto to walk in. Naruto relaxed his body; walking in slowly as he gave a warm smile. This made half, if not more, of the girls blush. Each step he took echoed silently as he made it to the front of the class.

"The teacher said I should introduce myself. I will do just that. For starters, my name is Naruto. Namikaze Naruto," started Naruto with a calm tone. His eyes traversed across the room as he observed everyone's reactions.

'A Namikaze? Interesting.' thought Sasuke Uchiha.

'Onii-san!' thought Naruko with an ecstatic tone.

'Who is he? Something seems off about him.' thought Shikamaru tiredly.

'The process of introducing myself must be perfect. That will help to get their trust.' thought Naruto calmly.

"I like many things. Mainly chess, shogi, writing, reading, and talking to my sister... Naruko," continued Naruto with a warm smile. Naruko blushed from embarrassment.

'Shogi and chess, huh?' thought Shikamaru with some interest. The girls in the room were secretly making a fan club based off Naruto.

'Putting truths and lies together is the secret to deception.' thought Naruto coldly.

"I dislike many things. Some examples being unrighteous actions, insults that are thrown at my sister, and some other stuff that I will keep secret," Naruto stated coolly. Naruko covered her face in embarrassment as she felt her body radiate heat.

'Does my Onii-san mean that?' Naruko questioned with a dark blush.

Naruto glanced towards Naruko with a warm smile.

'Onii-san means it! I am certain.' thought a happy Naruko.

"My dream for the future is to save the world from itself. I will use any method necessary to accomplish that," finished Naruto. All of his fangirls started to cheer.

"Fantastic explanation, Naruto. You may take a seat beside Shikamaru," stated Iruka gently. Naruto nodded his head approvingly; turning towards Shikamaru as he walked over to him. Without any effort, he planted himself on the chair.

'This is Shikimaru Nara? Very intriguing.' Naruto pondered to himself.

"Nice to meet you, Namikaze," Shikamaru formally stated.

"Likewise... you may refer to me as Naruto if you wish," Naruto conveniently spit back.

"Naruto it is. So, I heard you like shogi and chess," Shikamaru curiously brought up.

"Indeed I do. What about it?" Naruto asked with sharp eyes.

"Do you want to play some chess after the Academy?" Shikamaru asked with a tired gaze.

'A game of a chess? What is he playing at? I can't tell if he is trying to understand something about me or if he just wants to genuinely play against me. If he is trying to understand something about me... will he acquire that information if I play against him?' Naruto questioned cautiously.

"I have no qualms against your suggestion. Although, I would like to reschedule it for tomorrow," Naruto stated with a red glint in his eyes.

"Sur-" started Shikamaru lazily.

"STOP TALKING BACK THERE!" yelled Iruka comically.

"Most apologies Iruka-sensei. We were just talking about a chess game we were going to play tomorrow," stated Naruto with a genuine excuse. Iruka went quite; he was baffled from what he just heard.

"Could I watch your match? I would find it very interesting to see a Namizake go up against a Nara," requested Iruka politely.

'Would there be any backlash from letting him watch our match? What am I thinking, it definitely would. However, this is the perfect time to test the Nara's intellect.' thought Naruto cleverly as he turned to Shikamaru.

"What do you think Shikamaru? Should we play our game of chess here so witnesses can watch if they so want to?" Naruto asked Shikamaru to see his point of view.

"Sure. I don't mind it at all," stated Shikamaru boredly. Naruto nodded his head calmly as he looked over at Iruka.

"You may watch at your leisure," Naruto muttered out coolly.

"I'm looking forward to it. Unfortunately, we are still in class so let's get back to work," stated Iruka seriously as he started to lecture once more. Naruto sighed to himself as he pulled out his notebook. Just as he was about to start writing, his whole body froze up completely. Time around him felt like it had seized to exist. He twisted his head slowly; staring out of the window in alarm. His eyes widened when he saw a black eerie notebook falling out of the sky in a threatening manner. Animosity leaked from the dangerous looking notebook as letters were now visible.

'Death Note?' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the notebook hit the ground. His attention was completely grasped by a single notebook as he looked around himself carefully to see if anybody was watching. No one was.

* * *

 **Six Hours Later ~**

* * *

"All of you, make sure you get a proper amount of sleep. Tomorrow we will be going over history and implications of certain actions in the past. You are all dismissed," stated Iruka gently. Everyone bolted through the doors almost instantly as Naruto picked himself up from his seat. He took his time leaving, unfortunately for him, fate had other plans.

"Onii-san wait up!" yelled Naruko as she caught up to Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto asked calmly.

"You challenged the Nara's. Do you know who they are, Onii-san?" Naruko asked with a face plastered with disbelief.

"I know everything about them. What about it?" Naruto asked calmly as he looked Naruko in her eyes. She blushed softly.

"Are you confident that you will win?" Naruko asked with uncertainty. Naruto placed his hand on Naruko's head as he rubbed her head softly.

"I wouldn't have accepted the challenge if I didn't know I would win," Naruto said warmly. Naruko gained a new shade of red as she vigorously nodded her head.

"W-will you uhm walk with me home, Onii-san?" Naruko asked nervously.

"Weren't mother and father going to get you?" Naruto asked curiously. She frowned.

"They said they wouldn't be able to. They have a meeting today," stated Naruko with disappointment.

"I see. In that case, I will walk with you. However, I need to do something before we leave. Could you wait?" Naruto asked gently. Naruko shook her head happily as she was stuck in a trance.

"Great, I will be right back," stated Naruto as he walked outside. He continued to walk until he ran into a set of trees. Specifically, Sakura petal trees.

'Where was it again?' Naruto mused to himself; spotting a black rectangle in the bright green grass. He hovered over the black item as he crouched down. With a ginger touch, he picked up the notebook while standing up. His eyes gazed down at the notebook.

'Death Note? As in a notebook of death?' Naruto questioned while flipping to the first page.

'How to use it. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' Naruto read to himself quietly. He was about to place the notebook down until a sudden urge told him to keep it. He pocketed the notebook; turning around while doing so.

'There must be something wrong with me to even consider using it.' Naruto thought hesitantly as he walked back to Naruko. When Naruko saw Naruto again, she smiled happily.

"Let's go, Onii-san," stated a cheerful Naruko. Without hesitance, she grabbed his hand and started to run off with him. There was something about Naruto that Naruko failed to miss. It was his devious smile that peered off behind her.

* * *

 **Namikaze Estate ~**

* * *

"See you in a bit, Onii-san!" stated a happy Naruko as she glittered off the scene. Naruto ignored her actions as he quickly relocated himself in his room. His first action was to take a seat at his desk. Momentarily, he pulled the Death Note out and gingerly placed it on his desk. Once again, he flipped to page one.

'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 six minutes and 40 seconds. Hm, so depending on the person you have in mind, you can kill them harshly or gently, huh. This is pretty detailed for a prank, I will give them that," Naruto stated to himself with an impressed tone. He picked himself off his chair as he laid down on his bed.

'So, I write a name and that person dies? Like anyone would believe that.' Naruto thought with an unconvinced attitude. He looked over at the notebook once more and this time he felt a powerful magnet pulling him towards it. He swiftly got up and replaced himself in his chair again. With some elegance, he turned the notebook to the first available page. His other hand eagerly held a black inked pen.

'On the off chance that someone actually dies, would that make me a murderer?' Naruto thought calmly before shaking his head in negatively.

'There is no way this could work.' he thought with a convinced smirk as he leaned forward; turning his tv on.

"The same assailant that killed all of those people in the Shinjuku sector of the fire country has attacked again. Taking eight people hostage at this school. His captives include both children and teachers. The Konoha police force has just identified the suspect as 42-year-old Takeuchi Kyuwa. He is currently unemployed. Shinobi are about to begin negotiations immediately," stated the newsman urgently. Naruto judgmentally brushed away the idea of the notebook actually working as he started to write Takeuchi Kyuwa's names in the Death Note. His fingers twitched when he finished writing the name in the notebook.

'A heart attack in 40 seconds. We'll see.' thought Naruto in disbelief.

"At the present time, the ninja police force are saying nothing else. You can't help but feel worried for the children's safety. We will continue monitoring the scene from here." stated the Newsman as

Naruto looked back at his watch. Time ran out.

'I knew this wouldn't work. Oh well.' thought Naruto as he stood up; stretching his arm to turn the tv off. However, before he could turn the tv off, something surprised him.

"Wait, wait. We are seeing something here. It looks like movement at the front entrance. The hostages are coming out and they all look to be unharmed. The police are taking action now and they are moving in. We are not sure if the suspect has been arrested... wait huh, ok we now have confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside," stated the reporter with enthusiasm. Naruto's eyes widened greatly as his heart pounded.

"We repeat the suspect is dead," stated the reporter again.

'Dead.' thought Naruto with a stunned expression.

"There are no signs of the suspect killing himself but instead it looks like he suddenly collapsed!" yelled the reporter in shock. Time stopped for Naruto.

'Heart attack?! No way, it's a coincidence. This has to be a coincidence.' Naruto thought in his head as he quickly walked down the stairs and out the front door silently.

'This surely has to be a coincidence. There is only one real way to find out. I have to test it on another criminal.' Naruto thought dangerously.

* * *

 **Timeskip (One Hour Later) ~**

* * *

Naruto casually walked down the streets of the red light sector as he glanced around himself.

'Once you actually start looking around, it makes you wonder if you would be doing society a favor by getting rid of all these people.' questioned Naruto curiously as he entered a store; looking out of the window. His eyes suddenly caught on to a scene of two men harassing a woman.

"Listen, women, you have no future. You and all your possessions belong to Takenaka Nobuharu," stated the cocky mongrel as he hit the women in the face. She fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

Unknown to the man, Naruto just finished writing his name in his notebook.

'Now what will happen?' thought Naruto with a mass amount of curiosity. The women who was partially crying was trying to crawl away from the disgusting man but the guy had a grip on her ankle.

"You can't go anywher-" started the psychotic man before a light post fell right on top of him. It brutally crushed his skull into the ground as a pool of blood quickly surrounded the dead corpse. The women stood up quickly and fled the scene out of fright. Naruto's eyes widened as a light red glow illuminated from his eyes.

'That settles it, the death note. It's for real.' thought Naruto with a shocked expression. He hurried out of the shop before anyone could arrive as he found himself in an alleyway. The heavens above wept as rain cast itself upon everything.

"I killed them both, I-I killed two men, those were human lives, it won't be over looked, besides who am I to pass judgment on others. No, no wait. Maybe I am wrong, this is exactly what I have been thinking about lately, this world is rotten and those who are making it rot deserve to die. Someone has to do it, so why not me? Even if it means sacrificing my own mind and soul to do so, it's worth it because the world can't go on like this. I wonder if someone else picked up this death note, is there anyone else in this world that would eliminate the vermin of this world. If I don't do it then who will? That's just it, there is no one. I can do it, in fact, I am the only one who can. I'll do it, using a death note. I'll change the world," said Naruto with a bit of insanity laced in his words. His chocolate brown eyes gained a slight redwood tint to it when the sky flashed with a thunderous strike of lightning.

* * *

 **Hi there, it's the author, FurtherClouds. I hope you like this story. Also, my other two stories will be edited upon very soon. I know people are very eager to see what happens in both of them. I have been delaying them for some reason. I need someone to force a schedule upon me or something. That will do it!  
**  
 **Polls ~**

Should Naruto have a relationship of any kind?

 **Yes -**

 **No-**

If you said yes above, who do you think would go best with Naruto?

 **Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
